


The Little Things

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [12]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, sick!Kid, worried!Cara, worried!Mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: The kid is sick, Din is worried, Cara gets some milk.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> This is not my best.....I am sorry, but hope you guys enjoy it a little.

Cara came back into the crest with the shopping bag in her hand, Din had sent her to get some bantha milk, hoping it would soothe the baby’s upset stomach. They had both been up with him all night, he was crying and restless, wouldn’t eat.

When she had left Din was pacing back and forth, humming softly, she could sense how stressed he was, her attempts at soothing them had not worked. So, she did what Din asked and went to go get the milk, if only to get a break from the tension in the crest.

She didn’t see either of them at first, but went up to the cockpit and found Din sitting in the pilot seat, rocking it slowly and humming softly. She approached and ran her hand through his hair, “Hey..how’s he doing?” She asks softly.

Din stops humming, “He’s resting a bit, but I don’t think he feels any better though.” He says softly, pressing a light kiss to their son’s tiny head. Cara nodded and sighed, she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

She takes the milk to the little kitchen they had and starts heating up enough for the kid and Din, she takes a cup at a time up to them, smiling as Din sips his with a pleased purr. The kid stirs a bit and whines softly, his eyes opening.

Cara helps Din give the kid a tiny sip of the milk, “Maybe this will help your stomach a bit, Ad’ika.” He murmurs, rubbing the kids ears. The kid coos softly and takes another sip, looking more relaxed now.

Din almost cries in relief as the kid yawns and snuggles back against his chest, “Come on you two, let’s get you guys in bed.” Cara says, pulling Din up and guiding him to the lower deck. She gets them both on the mattress and tucks them in.

Din was pretty much half asleep, but when Cara tried to leave he grabbed at her ankle, she looked back and grins a bit, “I just need to wash up a bit, I will be back,” She says, running her fingers through his hair.

It takes her about ten minutes to clean up and when she exits the fresher Din is watching her sleepily. She smiles a bit and finally gets under the blankets and tucks herself up behind him, hearing his happy purr in response.

Of course the kid would probably be fussy again tomorrow, but for right now it was quiet and peaceful, she presses a light kiss to Dins head and settles down to sleep as well. 

Its the little things that make all the difference.


End file.
